1000 Cranes
by Leila2469
Summary: Boomer is sick, and Bubbles is suspecting something is happening since the powerpuff girls don't know. When she finds out he's sick she makes 1000 cranes. It is said that if you make 1000 cranes your wish comes true. What is her wish? And will her wish come true?


This is my very first story! I usually write late at night, so im sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy! And thanks to ButtercupxButchForever for editing! Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Powerpuff girls.

Bubbles P.O.V

OMG I'M SOO GOING TO DIE! We're in gym class right now and we're playing dodgeball. I'm the only person left and I'm against Buttercup. I know I'm the fastest but Buttercup has good aim and hits WAY to hard! Most importantly all the balls are on her side!

Buttercup smirked at me and said "Ready for this Bubbles? Even if you're my sis I'm not going easy on you." I squeaked as a reply. Buttercup threw all the dodge balls while I tried to dodge them. I dodged most of them so far, but then she hit me in the face with the last ball.

"Oww" I said. The bell then rang and everyone went back to to their lockers. Blossom came up to me and offered her hand. " Are you okay?" "Yes, I'm fine Blossom." " Buttercup! You didn't have to hit her in the face!" yelled Blossom, but she was already headed out the door. Blossom sighed and we went to get our stuff.

* At Home

I was reading a book with Octi, as Blossom was studying ,and Buttercup was playing video games.I was reading a book called 1000 cranes. Just when I almost finished the book the hotline rang. Blossom picked it up, and soon we were flying to the rescue. We soon arrived at the candy store. The RowdyRuff Boys were stealing a lot of candy, but I couldn't help but feel something was strange.

We each were fighting our counterparts. "Oh look the little crybaby is here!" Boomer said in between coughs. I would have gotten angry and punched him, but I was worried about him. I mean he was coughing a lot. "Are you ok?" " What do you mean? Of course I am! Besides you're just a stupid little sissy girl!" Boomer replied to me.

That got my blood boiling. I punched him in the face, kicked him where the sun don't shine, and threw him into the wall. "Damn it! We'll get you next time Powderpuff Girls!" yelled Brick, and they flew off, carrying an unconcious Boomer with them. We then went back to our house to get a good night's rest. I wondered if I went to ** him, especially since he was coughing so hard. It was soon night and I went to sleep with Octi.

*The next day

I woke up yawning. What a beautiful day it was today. I began to get dressed and went downstairs.

"Good morning Blossom!" I said cheerfully once I went down. "Good morning Bubbles!" Blossom replied. The professor was out on a trip to attend a meeting in Japan. "Can you wake up Buttercup for me Bubbles?" " NO WAY SHE'LL KILL ME!" I yelled. Blossom sighed and went upstairs to wake up Buttercup. I started to poor my cereal into a bowl of milk.

As I was eating my breakfast Blossom and Buttercup finally came down. Buttercup had messy tangly hair as she went down. " Buttercup, you should go brush your hair!" I lectured. She just groaned and started pouring her own cereal.

*At school

We were in Math class right now. I was busy chatting away with all my friends, while Buttercup was sleeping and Blossom was studying. Boring! Then the hotline went off again. God do we never get a rest?

Blossom picked up the hotline, and when she got off it seemed like the RowdyRuff boys were up to no good.

This is pretty weird since they don't do it one day and then the next day. They usually wait a while. The strangest thing though, was they were robbing a pharmacy shop.

Buttercup then interrupted my thoughts. "Hey Bubbles hurry up!" called Buttercup, and I flew off forgetting everything I was thinking about. We finally arrived at the pharmacy shop, but Boomer wasn't there ,with his brothers, like he usually was. "Stop right there RowdyRuff boys" yelled Blossom. "Ha look it's the powderpuff girls! Let's go!" ordered Brick.

As my sisters were fighting I was deep in thought about why Boomer wasn't there. Then it finally hit me! I could be so dense sometimes! The RowdyRuff boys were robbing a pharmacy, and they probably wouldn't rob one, unless someone was sick! Just yesterday Boomer was coughing and he isn't here today! That means he's sick!

I began to feel bad about beating him up so much.i was thinking what I could do to say I'm sorry. When I was deep in my thoughts my sisters called me. We were headed home since they just ended their fights.

Late at night I began to read 1000 cranes again. I finished the book after a while. It was a truly wonderful story! Then it hit me! In the book it said that if you folded a 1000 cranes you get one wish. People usually make 1000 to wish someone would get better if they were sick. I decided to make 1000 cranes to help Boomer get better! It wasn't going to be easy, but it's the least I could do to apologize.

"Bubbles come on we have to go to sleep!" said Blossom. "But Blossom I have something important to do! Someone's sick and I need to make 1000 cranes to help him!" "What making these little pathetic things?" asked Buttercup picking one up. "No thanks! I'm going to sleep!" Buttercup then jumped on the bed and started going to sleep.

"Blossom can I please stay up? I really need to make these!" Blossom stared at me then sighed. "Ok fine. Do you need any help?" No thank you Blossom. I want to make these by myself." "Well if you really want to.. Just wake me up if you need help, ok?" " Ok! Goodnight." "Goodnight Bubbles" replied Blossom.

She went into bed falling asleep and I started to get to work. By 2:00, I finally finished! I'm tired I should go to sleep. And with that I was off to bed, after putting all my cranes in a bag.

Blossoms P.O.V

I woke up stretching my arms out. I looked around our room for Bubbles. She was on the floor sleeping next to a bag full of cranes.

I can't believe she made 1000 cranes in one night. I guess it's because we have super speed, or maybe because she stayed up late.

Anyways I was proud of her. She was helping someone sick and trying a lot to do so. I smiled to myself and covered her with a blanket. She deserved a rest. "Goodnight Bubbles." I whispered and went down to make some breakfast. I was going to make pancakes for all of us. Strawberry pancakes for me, blueberry for Bubbles, and apple for Buttercup.

Now if I could just remember how Buttercup taught me to make pancakes. I started cooking, as I remembered what she had showed me. They turned out pretty well. I put whip cream on each pancake placing two strawberries on mine, two blueberries on Bubbles, and two cut apple slices on Buttercups.

I decided to taste mine to make sure they tasted good. It was delicious!

I decided to go wake up Buttercup."Buttercup! Wake up," I whispered trying not to wake Bubbles up. She turned and started groaning. "Buttercup!" I yelled shaking a bit more. Buttercup then groaned and punched me in the face.

Oww, that would have hurt if I had a nose. "10 more minutes,Blossom." said Buttercup. Then I got an idea. "I guess I'll just have to put the apple pancake to waste." I said. They were one of her most favorite foods. Once I said that she rushed into the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready. I giggled and then went downstairs to enjoy my tasty pancakes!

Bubbles P.O.V

As I woke up, I looked around to see I was on the floor sleeping next to my bag of cranes. Blossom and Buttercup weren't here so I guess they went down. Plus I had a blue bubble designed blanket which I did not have.

Blossom probably put it over me. I don't think Buttercup would care, or even wake up for that matter.

I then smelt some pancakes. I licked my lips. They smelt delicious! I decided to fix my hair and get changed.

Then, I went downstairs. "Good morning Blossom, Buttercup." I said rubbing my eyes. "Good morning,Bubbles!" replied Blossom. "Why did you get to sleep so late?" mumbled Buttercup. Blossom decided to pretend not to hear and started eating her pancakes.

I sat down and started eating my pancakes. They were fabulous! I poured myself a glass of milk and started eating again. "These are great!" I said to whoever made it. "Thanks Bubbles!" replied Blossom. So she made these pancakes? I guess it was

because they were her was the first thing Buttercup taught her after all.  
After I finished my breakfast I went to get my bag of cranes. "I'm going out!" I said "See ya!" replied Buttercup while playing video games. " Wait where are you going?" "To the pharmacy store. I need to buy medicine." "Oh okay. But who is sick?" asked Blossom.

Then I froze. She would never allow me to help the RowdyRuff Boys. Even if they are sick. She'd feel bad, but say that it means less villains so it might be better. After all they could take care of themselves, Blossom would say. I then thought."Cody my friend." "Okay then. Be sure to come home before dark!" "Ok, Blossom! Bye!" "Bye!" And with that I left.

That was a close one. I then went to the medicine shop to look for medicine. Hmm let's see what type should I get? Well he was coughing so I guess some cough drops. I'll get some halls! I picked mint halls and went in search of more medicine. Well I guess I'll get some Tylenol cold and flu. I got a water bottle too along with a measuring cup.

There! I paid the man and went out the door. I flew to Fuzzy's house in the forest. They're usually there. I rang the doorbell, but then Butch came out. He started choking me with Brick behind him.

"What are you doing here sissy?" asked Brick. "I'm here to help Boomer with his cold." Brick raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?" "He was coughing before and he wasn't there when you were robbing the medicine shop." I managed to cough out. "Butch let her down." Brick ordered. Butch then let me down. Thank god! "We don't need help from a sissy like you!" said Butch. And they went off inside.

Butch's P.O.V

Gosh of course the Powerpuff girl was lying! No way would they help us.

We went inside to see Boomer. "Gosh hurry up and heal man!" I yelled jumping on him. "He just needs some sleep I bet!" Brick said. "Fine. Go to sleep now!" I yelled.

Boomer just nodded his head. Brick felt his head. "OH MAN HE'S GETTING HOTTER!" "SHOOT!" CALL IN THE POWDERPUFF! I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S LYING OR NOT!" yelled Brick.

So, I ran outside and pushed the crybaby in. "IF YOU'RE GOING TO HELP HEAL HIM!" I yelled at her. She nodded fear in her eyes. She went over to Boomer and got a wet paper. She put it on his forehead. What the heck does she think she's doing? That obviously won't help him! Ugh I guess I'll have to sit her and wait!

Bubbles P.O.V

Omg! Boomer was heating up so quickly. I put a piece of wet paper on his forehead. Then I measured the medicine. I got out my water bottle and gave the medicine to Boomer to drink. When he was done I took back the measuring cup and gave him the water bottle. He started drinking it. He soon was in a deep sleep. Phew! Still, I wonder how come he didn't panic when he saw me. I guess it was because of his cold.

"He just needs to sleep a while now" I told his brothers. "It might take a while, but just in case I'll stay here for a while ok?" Brick and Butch stared at me suspiciously, but agreed. It was soon night and he still wasn't up! Butch was asleep and Brick went out for a bit. I waited for a few minutes and I touched hid forehead. He wasn't burning up! I decided to leave after I had thread all the cranes together. As I was about to go Boomer suddenly woke up!

"Boomer!" I yelled with tears of joy I ran to hug him. Whoops almost stepped on Butch. He sure is a heavy sleeper like Buttercup. She can sleep through practically everything! "Get off me!" yelled Boomer, trying to pull me off."I'm so glad you're ok!" I said. Boomer then blushed a bit. A very light punk of you must know." I gave him my bag of 1000 cranes. "Here I made these to help you feel better!" "T-t-t-thank y-y-you" said Boomer. I was very happy!

Boomer's P.O.V

Bubbles was hugging me so tightly. Why won't she get off! Still the moonlight from the window made her look beautiful. I blushed after thinking that. "Well I better get going!" said Bubbles. I became pretty sad, but she did have to go." Bye!" "Bye." I replied silently. She hugged me again and then flew off. I looked at the 1000 cranes she folded.

Inside I found a book. It was called 1000 cranes. When I opened it a note slipped out. "I'm very sorry for hitting you so hard yesterday. I didn't know you were sick. Lots of love, Bubbles." said the note. I smiled to myself and put the note back into the cranes, along with the book. I would read it later.

Right when I put it back a Lobelia and Bluebell grew. They were stuck together. I don't know why, but it was amazing. It glittered in the moonlight. I decided to move my pile of cranes to the corner of the room where the moonlight still shone. I would probably never forget this day. I then went to bed. Right when I fell asleep I saw Brick opening the door, going into bed as well. We all went into a deep sleep.

Bubbles P.O.V

"Blossom, Buttercup I'm home!" "You're late!" scolded Blossom. "What happened?" asked Blossom. "Oh nothing, nothing at all." I then smiled to myself and went to bed with Blossom following right behind me.


End file.
